Ne rentre pas chez toi ce soir
by Calamithy
Summary: [Repost, yaoi, oneshot] Heero demande un service a Duo. Duo n'a aucune envie de le lui rendre...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Rating : T/M parce que ça chauffe pas mal qd même. **

**Genre : romance, humour **

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Ne rentre pas chez toi ce soir. **

¤

**Bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell, QG de Belgique, lundi 17 septembre AC 204 **

¤

- … comme tu le sais, le suspect a été abattu chez moi, donc Une a réquisitionné mon appartement, pour les besoins de l'enquête.

¤

…

_taca-taca-taca-taca-tac_.

¤

- Alors je voulais te demander si je pouvais dormir chez toi en attendant. Ça éviterait au QG de faire des frais inutiles. Et…

¤

…

¤

_taca-taca-taca-taca-tac_

¤

- Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

¤

Et merde…

¤

_taca- tac_

¤

- Oui. Et ?

¤

… putain… la misère…

¤

_taca-taca-taca-taca-taca-taca tac-tac taca tac_

¤

- Et tu habites plus près.

¤

Je lève les yeux de l'écran pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil.

Je suis vert.

Pas à cause du clin d'œil, non. Heero n'a plus quinze ans, en quelques années il a appris à se servir de ses muscles faciaux.

Pas le grand chambardement non plus, c'est pas dans son caractère.

En fait, ce qui pouvait être considéré – ok avait ETE LARGEMENT considéré, mea culpa - comme un comportement anti-social s'était transformé en simple réserve et en préservation de son espace vital.

Faut juste pas le saouler.

¤

- Ouais. ¤ tac-tac ¤

¤

C'est pas parce qu'il peut être dangereux qu'il a l'intention de vous mettre en danger.

Heero ne vit pas pour vous dévisager ou vous tuer : il a un peu trop de paperasse et de terrain à ratisser avant.

Et c'est pas parce qu'il ne vous calcule pas qu'il vous déteste.

Mais bon, faut le connaître pour savoir ça.

Et je le connais, moi, enfin je le connais mieux.

¤

¤

On est dans la même boîte depuis cinq ans et des patates – depuis que j'ai laissé la boîte de recyclage à Hilde il y a deux ans - et de temps en temps on est amenés à bosser ensemble, boire un verre ensemble et même partager la même chambre à l'hôtel pour des missions spéciales.

Oui une chambre parce que c'est plus simple pour se coordonner et puis ils font des économies.

L'hôtel n'est jamais du luxe – les sempiternels lits jumeaux sont pas comme ceux de chez Quatre et puis on y est en mission pas en vacances -, mais c'est nettement plus 5 étoiles qu'une planque infestée de rats.

Pas que j'ai pas l'habitude des rats.

Seulement l'habitude c'est pas dans ma nature et les égouts, c'est pas dans mes goûts, surtout quand on peut éviter.

Faut pas être con non plus.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ? ¤ tac-tac ¤

¤

Il hausse sévèrement un sourcil.

Il est en uniforme – comme moi - et croise les bras comme Monsieur Propre avec des cheveux.

Je suis assis à mon bureau et il est devant.

Je me retiens de ne pas prendre me prendre la tête entre les mains.

Je lutte en fait.

Je me retiens aussi de me gratter derrière la tête

Comment lui dire que ça va pas être possible ?

Je fixe à nouveau l'écran et je fronce les sourcils aussi derrière mes lunettes d'ordi : au lieu d'écrire le suspect « Hector Young » j'ai écrit « Heero Yuy ».

J'émets un claquement de langue irrité et je corrige.

¤

- Si tu étais occupé, fallait le dire.

¤

_taca-taca-taca-taca-tac_

¤

Non lieutenant-colonel Yuy, tu me déranges pas du tout, c'est la pause déjeuner et au lieu de manger, je suis au bureau en train de rédiger un rapport, tout en vérifiant celui d'un bleu.

J'ai je sais pas combien de fenêtres d'ouvertes et le téléphone m'a miraculeusement laissé en paix depuis que t'es là.

Alléluia.

Donc tu me déranges pas, hein ?

¤

Tu toques à la porte, tu entres en me disant que « c'est urgent » mais à aucun moment tu me demandes si j'en ai une d'urgence.

Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si je faisais pas pareil.

C'est pas comme si, quand on était Preventers, tout était tellement urgent pour tout le monde que ça en devenait banal.

Alors moi et ma petite paperasse et ma coordination de mission…

¤

Là il perd patience, pauvre petit.

Limite à taper du pied.

Mais ça c'est pas lui, il n'a pas changé à ce point.

Il se contente juste de plisser un peu plus son regard bleu sombre.

Je vais répondre quand même.

¤

- Ouais je t'écoute 'ro. Et non tu me déranges pas, je finis juste un truc.

¤

Du coup j'arrête de taper, le truc qui montre bien que tu déranges en fait.

Mais je l'ai pas fait dans ce sens-là.

Quoique si un peu, peut-être ?

Il pose les mains à plat sur le bureau

Des mains un peu plus bronzées que d'habitude.

Normal, il est rentré de mission en Californie, il y est resté quatre mois.

¤

- Alors ?

¤

Pfff… veinard… sauf quand on a l'ennemi public n°3 comme nouveau voisin – un hasard comme on n'aimerait pas du tout en avoir -, qu'il vous reconnaît tout bêtement en allant chercher le pain et qu'il essaie de vous descendre.

Mais manque de pot pour lui : il était un peu mal tombé, mais c'était pas comme s'il le savait pas non plus.

Mais quelle idée de se pointer tout seul chez Heero pour l'assassiner… parce qu'il y a bien un truc qui n'a pas changé chez lui : tu le cherches, il te bute.

Et il te loupe pas.

M'enfin… ennemi public n°3 ne signifie pas 3ème intelligence du monde…

¤

- Alors quoi ?

¤

Du coup son appart est réquisitionné ce qui est logique…

Du coup il me demande de l'héberger ce qui est logique puisque apparemment mon appart est plus près que ce qu'ils lui ont proposé.

Et puis il a horreur du gaspillage et payer pour lui alors qu'il n'était même pas dans l'exercice de ses fonctions quand l'attaque a eue lieu, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Et je comprends tout ça.

Mais bon…

Ça va pas être possible quoi.

Comment ça je suis sans cœur ?

¤

- …

¤

Je vais prendre une mine légèrement contrite.

Le regarder dans les yeux.

Voilà.

Comme ça.

Ça me fait lever le menton puisqu'il est debout et moi assis.

¤

- Heero je voudrais bien t'héberger, sérieux, mais… avec le bordel ça va être trop just pour…

¤

Ce qui est vrai : j'ai un tout petit F2 avec une chambre – tout juste de la place pour mettre un lit deux places - et un canapé super mais tu peux pas dormir dessus tellement il vrille le dos.

Heero adulte – mon dieu ces pecs et ses biceps éminemment sympathiques – et ses longues jambes musclées ont testé et désapprouvé. Et préféré dormir autrement.

Il est petit mon chez moi et je l'aime, quoi. Pourquoi prendre énorme quand on est tout seul ? Et puis quand c'est petit c'est plus intime.

¤

- Trop « just » pour quoi ? J'ai jamais dormi chez toi ?

¤

Nan, nan, t'es pas une petite nature, voyons, quelle idée.

Oui, oui je sais, j'étais en train d'y réfléchir. T'as dormi chez moi une fois, sur deux petits matelas dans le salon, quand j'ai pendu ma crémaillère.

T'as dormi avec Tro et Wu Fei.

Quatre je l'ai embarqué avec moi dans mon lit et Trowa m'en a voulu grave.

Comme quoi c'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Nan, nan.

Allez, en douceur…

¤

- Et puis t'as oublié que j'étais en travaux ? Y a des pots de peinture en vrac, une des portes est posée sur des tabourets pour coller le papier peint, y a des journaux au sol…

- Oui. Et ?

- C'est encombré de partout, quoi. Le bordel total. On peut pas mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul, alors à deux… . Tu pourras pas dormir dans le salon.

¤

C'est vrai en plus.

Il me regarde de côté.

¤

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé.

¤

Oh joie.

¤

- Au fait ta chambre aussi est en travaux ?

¤

…

Nous y voilà, il est LA le problème.

¤

- Non, pas encore. Mais…

- Dans ce cas je peux dormir avec toi ? ¤ petit sourire ¤ C'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois.

- …

- Et puis ce serait temporaire, le temps que j'emménage ailleurs…

¤

…

NON.

NON

NON

ET

NON.

¤

…

Ceux qui rêvent de dormir auprès de Heero Yuy n'ont visiblement JAMAIS dormi avec lui.

Euh, normal s'ils en rêvent ?

Purée…

Ce type-là est un danger public.

Ce type-là dort hyper mal.

Quand on a fait la guerre, on a eu l'occasion de partager des planques, des chambres et parfois des lits, on tirait le maximum de confort de nos situations pour être on ne peut plus opérationnels en mission.

C'était pas facile mais on tentait.

J'ai dû dormir 2 FOIS avec Heero, dont 1 FOIS en mode adulte. 1 FOIS. J'ai réquisitionné en cachette des lits JUMEAUX pour mon salut.

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh…

Everybody's just kung-fu fighting…. HU-HA !

¤

- Je pourrais te donner un coup de main pendant que j'y suis.

¤

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, on y pensera.

Ce mec dort comme s'il se battait contre le monde entier.

Je me retrouvais avec un pied dans le ventre ou dans les roubignolles.

Des demi coup de poings ou des gifles sur le côté et AUCUNE couverture.

Moi qui embrasse le mur avec mon front, mon genou et mon petit orteil à chaque fois que j'essais de la récupérer.

Moi qui vole vingt fois du lit de fortune et lui qui prend toute la place.

Lui qui se réveille même pas quand je me la joue « Batman ». Pas assez important pour ça. Il se serait levé si j'avais sorti le cran d'arrêt.

Moi qui, au bout de trois fois de récupération de micro bout de place, abandonne et qui fait croire que je me suis réveillé avant lui

– ce qui était le cas puisque je ne dormais PAS.

¤

- Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

- …

¤

Et lui qui se réveille comme une fleur le lendemain, les cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux de chaton mais pas du tout un air perdu, non.

Les yeux d'un chaton qui a bien dormi, surtout avec son flingue dans la main.

Et moi j'avais les yeux d'un junky en manque, le dos en kit et des crampes de partout.

Je l'ai longtemps haï.

Je me suis JURE que si je pouvais l'éviter, plus JAMAIS je ne dormirais avec lui.

Plus jeune j'avais de la chance : on n'était pas souvent en missions ensemble et les rares fois j'esquivais le dodo à deux, faisant passer ça sur de la veille et tout.

Et quand il se réveillait pour prendre son tour, je profitais du matelas avec délectation.

Et quand on était à plusieurs et qu'il y avait un peu plus d'espace, je demandais à squatter avec Quatre, discrètement. Et Quatre, qui avait lui aussi dormi avec Heero, me lançait des regards emplis de compréhension.

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Mais lâche-moi, je m'entends plus penser.

La fois où Une n'a pas pu nous fournir de lits jumeaux, j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer : y avait pas de veille à faire, aucune raison qu'il y ait de tours de garde.

Les seules et UNIQUES différences entre partager un lit avec Heero ado et Heero adulte :

- Heero adulte dort nu.

- Heero adulte fait des rêves très intéressants et très… expressifs. Sons et mouvement.

A part ça, le « tomber de Duo »,

le « Couverture no Duo »

le « mur ne me fait plus peur « et le « I believe I can fly Duo » n'ont pas changé.

Et en prime je me prends que je ne suis pas assez concentré et que je le devrais vu que je ronfle en dormant.

Le culot.

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Oui, c'est moi ?

Je lui ai déjà dit à Heero, en rigolant, que je l'appelais « Kung-fu fighting Heero » pour sa spectaculaire technique de sleeping arts martiaux.

Il a haussé un sourcil en me disant qu'il dormait très bien et que jamais personne ne s'était plaint jusque là.

J'ai laissé tomber l'affaire. Libre à lui d'être en denial total. Faut dire aussi que quand on était Heero Yuy, rare étaient les gens qui lui disaient la vérité, s'ils se disaient que ça aller le contrarier.

Toujours est-il que je SAIS ce que j'ai ENDURE donc il était hors de question que j'endure SANS RAISON VALABLE.

C'est pas Rémi sans famille, je suis pas son seul pote, y a pas de raison que je subisse ça.

Ok j'habite le plus près mais bon…

Voilà quoi.

Soyons ferme.

¤

- Non, Heero, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée…

¤

Il me toise ouvertement.

¤

- Pourquoi ? T'as honte de chez toi à ce point ?

- Ça va pas non ?

¤

Et puis quoi encore ?

¤

- Tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus ?

- NON ça n'a rien à voir…

¤

Il s'est jamais rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera rien.

¤

- C'est une question d'argent ?

¤

Alors là je me lève.

J'ôte mes lunettes parce qu'elles me font mal au nez autant qu'aux yeux.

Je détends un peu ma nuque parce qu'elle est raide.

J'ai trop envie de détacher ma natte.

Mal au crâne.

¤

- Oh ? Attends pour qui tu me…

- Alors t'as repris avec ton ex ?

¤

Qui ? Ken ? L'imbécile ?

Le mec belle gueule mais avec le qi et la débrouillardise d'une balle de ping-pong ?

Non, non ça fait trois mois qu'on a rompu.

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je suis un « salaud sans cœur et dragueur » pour lui.

Il est une « perte de temps » pour moi, quoi.

A bonne entendeur, salut.

J'avais limite oublié son existence…

On peut être beau sans être idiot, visiblement j'ai tendance à tomber sur les specimen beaux et idiots.

Attends, attends.

Yuy est rentré il y a deux semaines.

Je lui ai pas parlé de ma rupture, pas l'événement du siècle, il en a un peu rien à foutre.

Comment il sait ?

¤

- Non. Mais comment tu…

- Chang.

- Wu Fei quoi ?

- Ton ex l'a dragué.

- Quoi ? Pourtant il le connaît ! Mais quel est le rapp…

¤

…

le pauvre…

Non seulement Wu est hétéro mais en plus il tombe sur un pot de colle.

Qu'on le drague il a l'habitude : il est super attirant.

Mais qu'on le saoule…

Aie…

Ne jamais sortir avec un mec du boulot. Ne pas le présenter trop vite à ses potes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ce jour-là de me laisser tenter par un sous-officier…

Yeux dorés.

Blondeur de surfeur.

Corps de pain d'épice.

Cul rond et ferme.

Comment ça se fait que Wu m'ait rien dit ?

¤

- Oui, Chang. Ton ex l'a croisé à la cafétéria dernièrement et il a tenté sa chance avec lui pour « te rendre jaloux »

- Et tu es au courant et pas moi parce que…

- Chang n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler si tu l'avais su avant. Quant à moi, j'étais là quand ça s'est fait. Et quand Chang l'a jeté, ton ex lui a dit que « de toutes façons, c'était juste pour te rendre jaloux et qu'un jour tu te rendrais compte de ton erreur ». C'est là que j'ai su que ton ex était ton ex d'ailleurs.

¤

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

¤

- Mais on s'en fout.

¤

Nan je m'en fous pas !

Pauv' Wu Fei…

Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Ken, moi.

Même si c'est ce qu'il veut.

¤

- On a essayé de me buter. Je te demande de me dépanner et toi t'agis avec moi comme si j'étais un étranger. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que ce soit petit chez toi ?

- Non mais…

- Si tu m'avais demandé je t'aurais dit oui sans problème.

¤

Oui mais moi je t'aurais pas demandé.

Et jusque-là j'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais demandé à partager mon lit.

¤

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je dorme chez toi. Dans ce cas dis-le moi franchement et je me débrouillerais.

* * *

Et c'est là que je me sens super égoïste et super coupable vous me dîtes ? 

Non.

Le mec il a des solutions.

Le mec il a une possibilité d'hôtel nettement plus grand que ma petite chambre, avec un lit où il serait tout seul dedans.

S'il était sans ressources j'en aurais rien eu à foutre de mes courbatures mais là le mec il fait à sa sauce.

C'est pas pour être méchant mais c'est pas parce qu'on dit non à une personne qu'on ne l'aime pas. On a le droit de ne pas être d'accord sans qu'on te sorte des phrases à la « moi à ta place » et qu'on t'accuse à demi mot de ne pas être un ami.

Les amis c'est pas fait pour être des clones, sinon peu de personne en aurait.

C'est trop facile.

Hors de question que je me sente coupable et puis quoi encore.

A côté de ça…

…

¤

A côté de ça Heero n'aime pas les endroits inconnus, même s'il a l'habitude. Il me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'on a une mission ensemble, en Alaska, il y a… bien un an.

Devant un bon chocolat chaud et un feu de cheminée, il m'a confié que, lorsqu'il était seul en mission, il prenait des médicaments pour ne pas dormir.

Que c'était pour cela qu'il prenait plusieurs jours de congé d'affilée après ses longues missions, pour pouvoir récupérer son sommeil.

Et il était rentré il y a peu.

Et il était en vacances quand il s'est fait « agresser »

¤

Heero vivait depuis des années dans son appart légèrement plus grand que le mien. Il y était à l'aise, chez lui, quoi.

Rien de plus normal, sauf pour des gens comme nous.

Pour atteindre un degré de bien-être quelque part…

c'est pas du miracle puisque c'est possible.

C'est juste très difficile.

Ça va être dur pour lui de trouver un autre appart.

Et là il préfère être avec moi dans un lit qui sera irrémédiablement trop petit pour nous deux plutôt que d'être tout seul dans un endroit inconnu…

¤

Ce que je peux être con, moi… il insisterait pas autant sinon, pas son genre. Pas son genre non plus de montrer son exaspération.

C'est là, juste _là_ que je me sens coupable.

Et là j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de mon dos, de me retrouver par terre, de lutter avec le mur.

C'est pas parce qu'on est un minimum intelligent qu'on capte tout tout de suite.

C'est ça quand les gens vous parlent alors que vous faîtes dix trucs à la fois.

Je lui souris sincèrement, sans lui faire comprendre que j'ai percuté.

¤

- Y a pas de « vrai problème ».

¤

Et c'était vrai. Ça comptait plus.

¤

- Si ça te gêne pas de dormir dans un mouchoir de poche, après avoir connu autres choses, bah ma porte t'es ouverte, buddy. Aussi longtemps que tu pourras le supporter. T'auras été prévenu.

¤

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je lui tends la main pour qu'il la serre.

Son regard froid s'adoucit un peu.

Il prend ma main.

¤

- J'ai été conditionné pour tout supporter. Y compris tes ronflements.

- Ouais, mytho. Chuis pas conditionné pour me battre en dormant alors tu fais gaffes à ma pauv' carcasse. Ok ?

- Hum, hum. Ta « carcasse » sera préservée.

¤

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis serre ma main.

On se lâche.

Il poursuit, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

¤

- Je suis en congé pour trois semaines encore alors j'en profiterai pour mettre quelques affaires à moi chez toi. Tu rentres tôt ce soir ?

¤

Je secoue la tête.

¤

- Nan, je suis de garde, je rentre pas avant dimanche prochain. Tu trouveras à manger dans le frigo et si ça te brasse, commande-toi un truc. Tu sais où, hein ?

- Oui, les 6 premiers numéros enregistrés sur ton téléphone fixe. Elle est belle l'amitié.

¤

J'éclate de rire.

¤

- Mais je connais vos numéros par cœur ! M'enfin fais comme chez toi. On se voit demain ici, si tu passes.

¤

Il me fait un sourire comme j'en ai jamais vu.

Un vraiment beau.

¤

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

¤

Je lui fais un clin d'œil « t'es mon pote »

Il y a un petit moment de flottement où il me fixe intensément, toujours avec le même sourire.

Puis son expression change doucement.

Il met sa main sur la poignée de la porte, les yeux toujours dans les miens :

¤

- Alors à demain, Duo

¤

Il me dit « merci » avec les yeux.

Je secoue la tête.

¤

- Tu me remercieras si tu te sors vivant de ta première nuit avec moi parce que je te préviens…

- Hn ?

- … je me prends le moindre coup, je rends ! En attendant t'auras le lit pour toi tout seul. Faut que tu changes les draps d'ailleurs.

¤

Oui d'abord, j'ai plus un gabarit d'asticot.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs… mais ça l'empêchait pas de tordre des barreaux à main nue, 'fut un temps…

C'est sûr que j'ai dit oui pour qu'il dorme avec moi ?

Il éclate de rire et répond, ouvrant la porte.

¤

- Rends-moi tout ce que tu veux, Duo…

- …

- A demain.

¤

Et il referme la porte.

Comment ça je peux lui rendre tout ce que je veux… ?

Oh, le téléphone se remet à sonner.

Pas le temps de réfléchir.

Juste de bosser.

Et plus tard j'irais dire deux mots à Ken.

* * *

**Le dimanche soir… **

¤

On est dimanche soir, il est 01h00 du mat et, comme j'ai enchaîné les nocturnes, je ne bosse ni lundi, ni mardi.

Je suis fourbu.

Lundi dernier j'ai pas été choper Ken parce que finalement, il l'aurait pris pour une marque d'intérêt et non pour de la pitié.

Et puis Wu avait très bien su se débrouiller tout seul.

Et puis Ken draguait qui il voulait, si certains de mes potes étaient assez cons pour sortir avec lui ben ils se démerderaient.

Seulement ils seraient prévenus avant. Faut dire que je raconte pas ma life par le menu donc on sait que j'ai rompu mais le pourquoi du comment ça regarde personne.

Et puis je ne suis pas responsable de Ken non plus : j'ai pas voie au chapitre sur son comportement.

Donc la colère pour l'accostage de Wu passée, j'ai lâché l'affaire quoi.

J'ai mangé un bout et me suis douché au QG, comme ça j'allais juste me glisser dans le lit…

Si toutefois je l'atteignais.

¤

- Enfin…

¤

Pendant presque toute la semaine j'ai déjeuné avec Heero, comme les autres étaient en mission ailleurs on était en tête à tête.

Je lui ai demandé en rigolant si c'était pas trop dur de dormir dans mon lit et il m'a répondu que ça allait.

Son appartement resterait quatre mois sous scellé pour les besoins de l'enquête, et il serait obligé de se racheter pratiquement intégralement ses meubles, à moins qu'il ne reste avec moi ou qu'il aille à l'hôtel.

On a bien rigolé avec ses recherches d'appartement qui étaient tout sauf fructueuses.

¤

- _Putain ils prennent les gens pour des cons. _

- _Oui, Duo, tu n'étais pas au courant ? _

¤

Les locations étaient déjà hors de prix pour du n'importe quoi et, histoire d'être bien, on avait déconventionné les apparts de fonction des Preventers.

Résultat ? Les loyers se retrouvaient à des prix encore plus cosmiques pour l'équivalent d'une coquille de noix au dessus de la tête.

Je lui ai dit de lâcher l'affaire : qu'à ce rythme-là autant qu'il reste à la maison, qu'il rechercherait plus tard.

Il m'a dit que, vu que je refusais qu'il me paye quoi que ce soit, je pouvais quand même le laisser m'aider pour le réaménagement de l'appart.

Je lui ai dit non les premiers jours.

Puis, lorsqu'il est venu me voir samedi, il avait une petite tâche de peinture écrue sur le nez.

Il était grillé.

¤

- _Heero… _

- _Hn ? _

¤

Il m'a dit qu'il avait repéré mes notes et mon plan virtuel de ce que je visualisais pour l'appart : un salon aux murs écrus et noirs pour capter la lumière. Et je voulais ma chambre bleue et pourpre pour capturer mes rêves.

Mais j'en n'étais pas là.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait juste fini un pan et qu'il attendait qu'on soit ensemble pour faire le reste.

Ça m'a touché.

¤

- _T'aurais pas dû. _

- _Non. _

¤

Les journées étaient moins longues avec quelqu'un qui attendait à la maison, même quand on n'y était pas soi-même.

Qui m'appelait pour voir comment j'allais, de temps en temps ou où j'en étais.

Qui me tenait compagnie quand les gardes se faisaient éprouvantes et que le sommeil me gagnait avant mes heures imparties.

J'étais de moins en moins pressé qu'il s'en aille.

Je n'avais jamais été pressé qu'il s'en aille en fait, j'avais juste voulu qu'il ne vienne pas.

Je vais la ressentir son absence mine de rien.

Ça fait du bien un peu de compagnie même si elle est dangereuse.

Même si c'est « kung-fu fighting Heero ».

¤

- _Ça te fait quoi de te battre avec mes draps ? _

- _Ils ne s'en plaignent pas. _

- _¤ éclate de rire ¤ _

¤

Blague à part… . Quand j'ai du monde, j'oublie que j'aime la solitude.

Et quand il partira j'aurai du mal à me souvenir que je l'aime, cette solitude.

C'est l'effet de la présence.

Aussi la sienne, mine de rien, à le voir beaucoup plus souvent que je ne l'ai vu ces dernières années, je vois franchement des côtés que je percevais de lui à demi mots.

Un vrai roc, certes, complètement.

Pas le plus gentil du monde, pas parfait.

Délicieusement humain.

Et simple.

¤

¤

La semaine a défilé, donc, et me voici chez moi.

Je me suis déshabillé dans la salle de bains, sans faire de bruit, puis j'ai enfilé le petit pyjama veste mauve en satin que Quatre m'a offert.

D'habitude je dors nu mais bon, je suis pas seul dans le lit.

Vous me direz : « il est plutôt canon donc t'as peur qu'il se passe quelque chose parce que soyons sérieux : t' as Heero Yuy dans ton lit » ?

Je dirais que nous sommes de grands garçons et que s'il se passe quelque chose ben il se passera et point. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

¤

- Héhé.

¤

Je vous dirais surtout que d'une j'ai pensé à Heero une fois comme ça : la fois où on a dormi ensemble adultes,

parce que ses gémissements étaient vraiment sexy,

qu'il a une manière de bouger entre les draps affolantes

et qu'il a un corps

terrible.

Ok mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais pensé que Trowa et son corps d'athlète devaient donner quelque chose de phénoménal au pieu

J'y ai pensé une fois et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat.

Pas mon fantasme, quoi, donc pas de quoi avoir peur. Et comme je l'ai dit, s'il devait se passer, il se passerait.

Et à la base je connais pas les goûts de Heero. Et on est pas tous gays dans la ville !

¤

- 'manquerait plus que ça, on a suffisamment de mecs moches, on a pas besoin des hétéros moches en prime.

¤

De deux je porte un pyjama parce que, justement, ça fait plus rempart pour protéger mes trésors que moi, la stouquette et les coucougnettes à l'air.

Un homme averti en vaut deux.

Un homme en pyjama peut s'en sortir vivant.

Vous me direz « pourquoi en satin » ?

Je vous dirais « je dors nu, vous avez oublié ? C'est le seul pyjama que j'ai »

Puis je vous dirais « j'ai sommeil donc bonne nuit ».

¤

¤

Je dénatte mes cheveux et me fait une queue de cheval basse, que le chouchou ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

J'ai été tenté de me mettre une touche d'eau de toilette et je me suis dit :

¤

- Attends, tu dors avec Heero, il est pas là pour ça.

¤

C'est qu'à mesure que j'entre dans ma chambre je commence à avoir des images.

Des images que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu.

Des images qui naissent au fur et à mesure que je pénètre mon espace et que j'y respire une autre odeur que la mienne.

Une odeur de peau chaude.

Une odeur masculine

Une odeur d'après-rasage.

Je prends conscience que je n'ai pas eu de vrais câlins depuis des mois et je prends conscience du manque.

Et là je pense très fort au canapé.

Mais il est virtuellement enseveli de toutes façons et si je dormais au pied du lit, Heero ne comprendrait pas.

Ou il comprendrait trop.

¤

- …

¤

Alors, me servant des stores légèrement entrouverts, me permettant de voir les contours de son corps sous la lune, j'ai fait le tour du lit, de sorte à pouvoir m'installer de mon côté.

Le côté fenêtre.

Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur la position de son corps sous les draps blancs, couché sur le côté, face à la porte, une main sur le ventre à la lisière des draps, l'autre sous sa tête.

¤

Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur son torse nu qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration profonde.

Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur son visage qui semble paisible, je ne peux pas dire vraiment, la lune étant magique peut-être, mais ici, pas miraculeuse.

Je préfère ne pas trop sourire du fait qu'il se soit endormi directement ici, alors qu'il ne dort jamais seul.

Je préfère ne pas trop éclater de rire du fait que, j'avais bien une toute petite place dans le lit et que ça, c'était miraculeux.

Je préfère ne pas trop me dire que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit… quelqu'un tout court ?

Je préfère m'étendre sur mon bout d'espace, entre son corps dos à moi et le radiateur face à moi, espérant que je n'allais pas l'embrasser.

Je préfère m'endormir dos à lui mais dans la même position que lui, les sens enivré par sa présence, sa peau, son odeur…

Je préfère espérer qu'il ne fera pas de rêves trop osés… parce que je serais bien trop fatigué pour les satisfaire…

J'y crois pas ! Je m'endors vraiment !

Heero a dû prendre des cours…

¤

- Bonne nuit…

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard. **

¤

- Hnn…

¤

Un froissement de draps, ceux-ci rejoignent le sol.

Un corps endormi qui se retourne doucement.

Un autre qui dort paisiblement, ses longs cheveux reposant doucement sur le matelas accueillant.

¤

- Hnn… Duo…

¤

Un corps qui gémit, puis se rapproche de celui aux longs cheveux.

Un autre corps qui ronfle doucement et qui commence à avoir un peu plus chaud : une chaleur qui se diffuse directement dans le dos, recouvert du pyjama.

¤

- Hmm… ¤ puis petit ronflement ¤

¤

Un corps dur et nu se colle à celui qui est recouvert.

Un pied se frotte contre une jambe dans un pyjama, les orteils espiègles essayant d'en remonter le bas pour caresser une cheville douce et masculine.

Tout doucement.

De haut en bas.

De haut en bas.

¤

- Hmm…

- Hnn…

¤

Un corps nu qui fait des mouvements langoureux, amoureux contre les fesses satinées.

Des fesses qui se meuvent malgré elle, cherchant le contact avec cette chaleur dure, cette chaleur douce.

Cette chaleur forte.

Des cœurs qui commencent à battre un petit peu plus vite.

¤

- Hmm ? hmm

- Hnn…

¤

Un souffle qui atterrit au creux d'un cou.

Un corps qui continue d'attiser le feu, doucement, tout doucement.

Une main qui se pose sur un ventre protégé.

Un corps nu qui se réveille.

¤

- Hmm…

- Duo…

¤

Des lèvres qui se posent à même la peau, qui lèchent tout doucement.

Une main qui remonte jusqu'en haut de la veste de pyjama.

Des doigts qui déboutonnent méthodiquement…

¤

- Hmm… ?

¤

Un premier bouton.

Une échancrure divine.

Une main qui y pénètre.

Mais ce n'est pas assez.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Un deuxième bouton.

Des pectoraux doux.

Des mamelons à la fois tendres et rugueux.

Des ongles qui caressent.

Un corps qui s'agite.

Un sexe dur.

¤

- Hmm…

- Hnn… hnn… Duo…

¤

Un troisième bouton.

Un torse finement musclé.

Des abdominaux bien dessinés.

Quelques poils soyeux, cajolés du bout des doigts.

Un corps nu qui s'impatiente et qui ondule le bassin.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

On aurait dit cent fois tellement c'était bon.

Une respiration qui s'entrecoupe pour le corps encore vêtu.

Une voix qui chuchote.

¤

- Tu ne dors plus. Avoue que tu ne dors plus, Duo…

¤

Un quatrième bouton.

Un ventre doux et plat

Un cou devenu humide de baisers.

Un cou tendu, prêt à les réclamer.

Des respirations qui se font plus fortes dans le silence de la nuit.

¤

- Hmm…

- Avoue…

¤

Un cinquième et dernier bouton.

Une lisière de pyjama.

Un doigt qui en trace le froncement de l'élastique.

Un souffle qui s'accélère encore.

De plus en plus fort.

Puis le doigt glisse sur le ventre et pénètre l'intérieur…

Suivi par ses quatre amis.

Pour envelopper une hampe moite.

En douceur…

Et y imprimer des mouvements de pompe lascifs.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Le tourmenteur se frotte sensuellement contre les fesses du tourmenté.

¤

- Ah… ¤se mord la lèvre ¤ Hee… Hm…

¤

La main du tourmenté, comme une automate, glisse derrière elle pour se saisir tant bien que mal du membre dur, chaud et humide du tourmenteur.

Celui-ci cesse d'onduler, mais ne cesse ni le mouvement de sa main, ni les baisers qu'ils faisaient courir sur la peau, derrière l'oreille, le cou, l'épaule, n'importe quel endroit nu qui était à hauteur de ses lèvres avides.

Puis le tourmenté se déplaça doucement, se tournant vers son « tourmenteur », de sorte à avoir une meilleure prise.

A peine s'était-il retourné que le tourmenteur happa les lèvres de sa proie en un baiser goulu, possessif, urgent et tendre, oui, malgré cette même urgence.

¤

- Hmph… hmm… m'excite…

¤

La bouche de Duo fut pénétrée avec douceur, tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient pour fusionner l'un avec l'autre.

Duo se souleva légèrement pour décoincer ses cheveux, ce qui les fit lâcher à contre cœur leurs membres respectifs.

De son autre main, Heero en profita pour ôter l'élastique des cheveux pour y fourrager les doigts, plongeant sa langue encore et encore entre les lèvres de son futur amant.

Il suivit la ligne du dos musclé, le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il fit basculer Duo sur lui pour lui empoigner les fesses à travers le bas de pyjama. Puis, à bout de patience, il le fit descendre pour prendre ses rondeurs enfin nues à pleines mains.

Avant de le prendre par les hanches pour une meilleure prise.

Duo mit ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Heero puis il se redressa, de manière à faire glisser le haut de pyjama de ses épaules pour le jeter au pied du lit, puis il repoussa le plus loin possible le bas pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

Puis ils se mirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre d'abord lentement, sensuellement…

¤

- Hn… ¤ chuchote ¤ j'ai envie… j'ai envie de toi, Duo. J'ai envie de toi…

- Heero…

- J'ai envie de toi…

- m'aussi…

¤

… puis un peu plus frénétiquement, les cheveux lâchés de Duo glissant sur une épaule pour retomber en une pluie fine sur le torse et le ventre de Heero, qu'il caressait de cette longue parure de soie en même temps que de ses mains.

Il découvrait un torse plus musclé que le sien, des pectoraux lisses, des abdominaux taillés chez les meilleurs chocolatiers et un ventre ferme.

Il découvrait un corps fort en surface et doux au toucher à l'image de l'homme avec lequel il…

Il quoi ?

Leurs membres glissaient un peu maladroitement l'un contre l'autre, comme des jeunes hommes à leur première expérience, un peu trop excités pour bien se coordonner mais les effets étaient là.

Les mains de Heero quittèrent ses hanches pour reprendre ses fesses et ses pensées s'envolèrent.

Il se pencha presque complètement en avant, pantelant, aux portes des lèvres d'un Heero aussi pantelant que lui.

Bouche contre bouche.

Souffle contre souffle.

¤

- Encore….

- Hmph…

¤

Avant que Duo ne lui lèche les lèvres et ne prenne entre les siennes sa lèvre inférieure.

Il la mordilla avant de demander.

¤

- Alors… c'est pour ça que t'as voulu venir à la maison ?

- Pas… pas pour ça… pas que pour ça, non. Ça je peux l'avoir avec n'importe qui… et j'ai envie…

¤

Son souffle est court.

Le mouvement dessous s'accélère.

Mais Duo le ralentit.

Volontairement.

¤

- Tu peux avoir _ça_ ?

- Le sexe… oui… mais pas toi… toi… j'aime être avec toi. Depuis longtemps. Tu le sais…

- …

¤

Heero est simple et va droit au but.

Duo ne dit rien.

Mais il repense aux confidences sincères.

Et son cœur sourit doucement.

¤

- Mais… ça fait quelques jours… que je pense à toi comme ça tu sais. Et une fois il y a longtemps aussi…

- Et tu pouvais pas le dire ? Attends je savais même pas que t'étais gay, moi.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

Un ton essoufflé mais blasé.

¤

- Quoi, tu te plains ? J'ai rêvé de toi et tu étais là. J'ai juste tenté ma chance. Si tu voulais pas fallait dire non, tu sais… J'aurais été déçu mais je m'en serais remis.

¤

Un sourire espiègle dans le noir.

Une voix ferme.

¤

- Alors non.

¤

Un mouvement qui s'arrête.

Un petit soldat au garde-à-vous, désolé de rompre.

Trop près de se libérer.

Mais tenter sa chance était une chose, s'imposer en étant une autre.

Et il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer.

Même s'il aimait la persuasion.

¤

- Non ?

- Non… je m'en plains pas... Je vais pas te mentir, j'y ai pensé aussi. J'ai juste oublié d'y repenser jusqu'à ce que tu sois là.

- C'est vrai ?

¤

Un sourire sincère et gentil qui s'entend.

¤

- Hum, hum. On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant…

¤

Un corps dessous qui se remet en mouvement.

Doucement.

Un corps dessus qui suit.

Sensuellement.

Des lèvres pour la énième fois mordue.

¤

- J'adore ta nouvelle manière de dormir… percutante mais moins douloureuse. « Kung-fu fighting Heero ».

- Attends un peu pour voir…

¤

Un éclat de rire.

Un coup de reins.

Des chatouilles.

Un autre coup de reins.

Des longs cheveux qui caressent un torse.

Des mains qui torturent, d'autres qui cherchent désespérément à ouvrir une table de chevet.

Un tiroir cassé parce qu'il ne voulait pas livrer ses trésors.

Ses trésors de sécurité.

Ses trésors pour un septième ciel.

Ils y parvinrent tant bien que mal.

Deux éclats de rire.

Et, s'étreignant avec douceur,

avec fièvre,

avec tendresse,

Heero savait pertinemment qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui puisqu'il était ici chez lui.

Il se sentait bien.

Duo était loin de penser, là, mais quand ses neurones se mettraient sur « on », il penserait de même.

Et même, il ne se contenterait pas de penser. Il agirait,

ferait tout pour garder cette présence.

Cette chaleur.

Ce bonheur.

Cet homme.

¤

**Plus tard dans la nuit… **

¤

- Ne rentre pas.

- Hmm… Duo… oui… oui ¤ murmure ¤

¤

Coup de reins de Heero.

Duo ondule des hanches.

¤

- Ne… hmm… oui comme ça. Ne. Rentre. Jamais. Chez. Toi.

- Oui…

¤

Nouveau coup de reins.

Duo ondule plus fort.

¤

Des mois après, le coup de poker de Heero leur donnerait raison à tous les deux.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**C'est un repost avec modifications (autant corriger les fautes) j'ai fait une mauvaise manip et j'ai effacé cette fic (merdum…) et j'ai perdu vos petits mots, super. **

**¤ énervée, dégoûtée ¤ Bref. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu à la lecture ou (re)lecture ! **

A peluch'

Mithy ¤ scribouilleuse nawakiste reposteuse ¤

Ps : la suite du défi Hlo quand on pourra toutes les deux !


End file.
